Thanksgiving Day
by mystery year
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at the sanctuary, and everyone's gathered together for the occasion!


Henry opened the door and unfortunately saw that one familiar face. "Tesla, what are you doing here?"

Nikola furrowed his brow, looking as if Henry should have already known the answer to that "Tell me, Full Moon, what's today?"

"The twenty-first of November . . .?"

"And tomorrow?"

Henry looked off into the distance, thinking, slightly confused, and then he remembered. "Thanksgiving,"

"Right." Tesla removed his coat and threw it on Henry's shoulder "So here I am!"

Henry decided to let the whole coat thing go as he threw it onto a piece of furniture by the door. Tesla began to walk off "Whoa wait, what are you doing?"

"I've decided that it was time for all of you to have a _normal _holiday!" He smiled. He was also up to something, Henry decided, suspicious.

"Oookaayyy . . ." Henry turned and walked off, leaving him to whatever crazy scheme he had his mind so set on.

* * *

Will knocked on her office door "Uh, Magnus, do you know what he's doing here?"

She looked up "Who?"

"Tesla."

Helen inhaled loudly in irritation "What for?"

"He says that . . ." Will shifted uncomfortably "Well, he's here for Thanksgiving."

She stopped everything she was doing "Sorry, what?"

"Haha do you guys like skip holidays or something?"

"No, I mean, why would he come for Thanksgiving?"

Will shrugged "I have no idea." Magnus stood up and began to walk out the door, but will stopped her "Every time this guy comes here, he causes trouble. Mr. Hidden Agenda, remember?"

She nodded "Yes, but what harm could come from celebrating Thanksgiving?"

"Right," Sarcasm dripped from his voice "What could happen?"

Helen just smiled, rolled her eyes, and walked out the door.

"Nikola?" She called out, listening for any movement.

"Over here." She heard a voice say with a suspiciously over-confident tone.

Helen made her way down the hall until she heard the sound of the clanking of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. When she arrived, she met with the sight of tesla, cleaning and organizing.

"Nikola, what are you doing?" his body snapped up straight and he looked at her as if he'd been caught committing a crime, but he quickly regained his 'innocence'.

"Well, since you never seen to use these aging cooking utensils, I've decided to put them to good use and prepare a normal Thanksgiving dinner for the lot of you."

She laughed "I doubt anything that we've done here has been 'normal'."

"Well, we can try though, can't we?"

"I suppose so, but we're a bit busy around here. You understand that."

"Oh, Helen, it has been 70 years since you and I have been together for something like this."

She looked down at her feet and sighed "If you really feel the need to do this, go right ahead, but I have a task list a mile long."

"Very well." Was all Nikola replied with before he went back and continued his work. But she wasn't satisfied with this lack of information, and a person should not be able to just walk into her home and do things without her permission . . . unless that person was Nikola Tesla.

* * *

The next morning Magnus woke up just feeling . . . bad. There was a pounding in her head that just wouldn't go away, her eyes were watery, and her skin was hot to the touch. Great. This was just great.

She'd managed to prop herself onto her pillow, relieving a few of the symptoms a little. It took her ten minutes just to work up the courage to get out of bed, but when she did, Magnus realized just how slow this day was going to be.

After getting dressed, she made her way out into the hall, she was greeted by the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. "Nikola can cook?" she thought to herself, walking down to the kitchen only to see a group crowded in the room.

Kate and Will were sitting at the table chatting, while Henry had some sort of contraption set on the table. Helen guessed that they talked him into coming down with everyone else and he couldn't bear to part with his project. The Big Guy was trying to clean up after the vampire, who must have been making mess after mess after mess to make him that antsy.

And as Magnus walked in, she noticed Kate look up at her and ask "Are . . . are you okay?" this made pretty much everyone in the room turn to her too, which very slowly made her aware that she was the last one awake, which was just weird since she was usually the first one awake for an hour.

Magnus shook her head "Actually, I think I'm just going back to bed."

Obviously, they couldn't stop her. She did look exhausted, after all.

* * *

Last Magnus knew, she was curled up in bed, but suddenly she felt herself being carried "What's going on?" Magnus rasped.

The Big Guy didn't say a thing. Instead, he kept on walked until they reached the den. He gently set her on the couch.

Magnus looked around, barely awake. A blanket was handed to her, the soft, thick blankets that you never want to let go once you have it.

Everyone was lounged around the room just like when they were in the kitchen, but looking slightly more comfortable. "What's going on here?" Helen asked. What _was_ going on here, anyway?

"We didn't want to spend Thanksgiving without you." Henry told her.

* * *

**AN: Just a little something I threw together while digesting an insane amount of food.  
It was Thanksgiving here in America. I say was because my goal was to finish this fic and post it on Thanksgiving before midnight . . . buuuut that didn't work out too well :'( . . . but here it is! And yeah, of course it's a sickfic. I honestly think that if I tried to write a 'non-sickfic' that I would lose interest pretty dang quickly . . . anyway, I know, I know, this fic is WEIRD. But it's still lovable in my opinion :P**


End file.
